


The Plain Truth

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor's Life, Cons, Cute, Gen, Misha's adorable kid, School, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet schoolroom at the end of the day, mercifully without children. And a teacher marking a piece of work from a certain kid....</p><p>Written in thanks for three people who read and left kudos on my megafic, Elementary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plain Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValkyrieBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieBurning/gifts), [vignahara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vignahara/gifts), [princessgolux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessgolux/gifts).



Teachers do not swear (well, at least not while the kids are anywhere in hearing). So Mrs. Elizabeth Bessemer checked up and down the corridor outside her classroom before firmly shutting the door and letting forth a burst of invective which was most definitely Anglo-Saxon. Having got that off her ample chest, she settled down into the padded reading chair and got out the kids' homework, which she had promised the little demonspawn that she would have back to them the following day. They had been challenged to write, in not more than one page, about their mum or dad, and what they liked best about them. She started on the first piece.

'My dad is weird'. 

Okay, that was an interesting start. On a hunch she checked the name at the end of the piece, then smiled.

'He doesn't work like normal people do, because he is an actor. He goes to this big place called a stewdio – he took me one time – and then he spends all day pretending to be someone else. And he gets payed really well for it.'

And deserves every penny, Mrs. Bessemer thought.

'He wears a long coat much of the time, which is really ugly. But I think it has some sort of superpower in it, because of the effect it has on some people. And they are nearly all women!'

The teacher raised her eyebrows.

'Daddy goes to these big meetings in other citys called cons. The last time he took me, I was scared. All these women kept rushing up to him and talking at him, making goo-goo eyes all the time. Yuk! But my daddy is really nice to them, even if some of them are boring. Daddy even has a big man who is always with him, and sometimes the big man has to step in and shoe the women away.'

There was a slight snigger.

'Some of them even scream when they meet him, which is a bit odd. And then he goes to have his picture taken with them, and they ask him to do all sorts of odd things. He nearly always wears the magic coat though, so I know its responsible for it. I mean, my daddy is not good-looking at all.'

And someone's not getting dessert when daddy sees that, she grinned.

'Then daddy has to go up on a big stage and talk to people, which is... well, I don't like it. The odd thing is, again, the people are nearly all women. I wonder if mummy minds that daddy is seeing them all.'

Mrs. Bessemer wondered at that too.

'Daddy goofs around with one man on stage, who is taller than daddy and blonde. He is much better looking, and also nice. I think he may be a science teacher, because someone once told me he does chemistry.'

There was a slight chuckle.

'Thing is, mummy once told me, its like a magic trick.'

Oh but this should be good.

'Some people, she says, look really very nice, but they are nasty inside. Daddy looks....'

Desserts for a week, kid.

'...plain, but he is so good and people can see that. I think its the coat. It allows everyone to see just how good my daddy really is. And he is very fit.'

The teacher found herself nodding, and did not blush. Much.

'Daddy says the next con (silly word) is close to here, so I may get to go again. I dont like the lights – and some of the women are a bit scary – but my daddy is so good, so I will say yes if he asks me. Because I love him.'

There was possibly a handkerchief.

'So that is why I love my daddy, because he is so good. I just wish he would do something with his hair. Its a mess!

West Collins'

A few small grammatical and spelling corrections, and the essay was marked. And Mrs. Bessemer may or may not have checked her iPhone first for details of any forthcoming cons in the area - and possibly even booked tickets to boot - before continuing.


End file.
